loraldfandomcom-20200213-history
Trinity Qu
Thie is the elven homeland, the island that is said to have fallen from the sky bringing these wonderous beings to the mortal world so they might protect the living nature of Lorlad. Their island is surrounded in a magical mist and non but their kind may enter. Races of Trinity Qu The northern elves (the Narethesti) believed the travesties that had hit their perfect land were due to the imperfections of the other elves. The eastern elves (Aeristi) elves kept too close to the remnant of the ancient Grey Elves believing their way purer, one of body and mind, over coming the whims of freedom. The western elves (Verestiern) were to scarred and bitter from their betrayal of the past and were to war-like. The Southern elves (Sythika) were too touched by madness and inbreeding to even be recognised as elves by the rest. 'Locations in Trinity Qu' High City of Sparvannadul The Trinity Falls 'Rulership of Trinity Qu' Queen Shealalysalain (mistress of the night time breeze) King Aelavandre (charming knight of the sword maker) 'History of Trinity Qu and the Elves' AGE OF GODGIFTING (27,000PR) (3rd Age) 25,000 years before the Reckoning the world first battles were being fought. Pelor had lit up the world for them humans, and kept them warm from the void of space. Obad-Hai had given them food to find and eat, as well as shelter from the ravages of the world. Myrith had given them desire for more than what was around them and the first man tribe of Gathor of the north, had been founded. Men soon discovered woman and soon battled over each others pitiful domains and bounties with clubs. The Creator fearing men would become nothing but savages called onto the world Hierone, so the men might aspire to higher things. In contrast to that Ehlonna came to the world to teach the women how to turn their violent natures into something creative and productive. For a time thing were well unti for reasons only known to the unfathomable intellect fo the creator Gruumsh was called to the world and brought with him his orcs. Some say it was not by The Creators invitation and somehow Myrith called them, promising them the entire world (and why they now act like the entire world is there and all other people are just trespassers on their land). Some say it was The Creator trying to add something to mix up or equilibrium, set a calming world into chaos for His own entertainment. Some say it was simply a force for balance and others think Gruumsh simple found his own way into this primal world. Whatever the reasons the world was under a threat like no other and the presence of the blood thirsty orcs that out numbered the current humans five to one, was too much for the world to handle. People died man and woman alike, animals were killed left right and centre and worst of all, the life sustaining force of the forest were being threatened. Without them their would be nothing in the world worth living for. In an act of prudence, The Creator called fourth Corellon Larethian, father of all elves and eons old enemy of the orcs in the Great Beyond. He was asked task threefold for his elves and would be rewarded thusly; first to take on the threat of the orcs without unbalancing the humans development, second to protect and maintain the great forests of the world, and thirdly to keep their souls and blood line separate from all others. In exchange for this they would be rewarded threefold also. First an isle of their own to be kept hidden from the rest of the world and to do with as they wish; second not to be made part of the mass evolutionary effects of man or woman, and lastly be the only race allowed to cross over into the Great Beyond once a life times duty was fulfilled and join their kin in there rightful home of Avernaith after the Final Calling, where they would be guided to this gateway only when they were called and not before. IT was known as the Last Lake. This is called the First Oath All this meant that the elves were beings of mystery, this was not there world but by the Ancient Laws of The Creation nothing God Done can be undone so they, as the orcs, could not simply leave once their job was done. Their acts of trained combat bred many myths and stories among the humans most notably of the beings of the forest that protected it. This pure mass consciousness in all human kind over hundred of year either opened up or created the Fairie realms and from these first ever Dreams of humans. Also the sight of the elves arrows flying though the forest by these mysterious beings did not lead the humans to build their own bows (such an idea was far too abstract to them at this time) but they did invent the spear in what they thought the bow was (this concept led to the idea that many fey were so small was there spears the humans found were tiny). When as many orcs as was possible were rounded up onto an island out in the Sarrison Sea (trapped by the lack of sea travel*) the elves settle back into their own land and retreated into observing what of the world they could – namely the stars. *it is not known whether the orc island was already there, was brought with the orcs and Gruumsh like the elves island was or was created for the elves for the specific purpose of trapping the orcs. It is known that it was via the brass dragons that they were transported there in the first place, a fact the elves deign to not inform the human historians much to their frustration at trying to figure out how the rocs where banish to their island if there was no sea fairing travel The humans were given Aramar to bring back the chosen fallen (as the numbers drained in combat were no replenished as there was no birth at this time) and for a time there was peace. And then Hextor was called to the world. AGE OF GREAT FEUDING (22,000PR) (4th Age) After 3,000 years on their island, the elves became masters of their arts and lived lives of peace and harmony leaving only to aid their kin princes hidden in the worlds forest from time to time. With Hextor in the human world things only got worse. With few humans oh his own converted, it was no enough for what he wanted (some Lake Heirone guarded) so he plotted to free the orcs with skills of raft making and train them in combat like no others. The elves still in the worlds woods hidden failed miserably to contend with this new force and so The Creator called another to take upon this task much to the offence of the elves, and Moradin came to the good humans aid with his dwarves teaching them basic weaponry but keeping the secret of metal to themselves. When the orcs were once again sent back mostly to their island another god Sharesha was called to they would never cross the sea again and raged away in the sea around their island. Sneaking into the tribes of men and women who she had made make ‘peace’ out of mutual desire, Myrith tricked a human to try and capture the moon, at that time a giant crystal sphere in the mountains that gave animals senteince. In his attmempt to do this he send it cascading into the sky and broke a hole through into the Great Beyond. Through this hole the demons came. The elves on the other hand used the power fo the this new moon for a greater good. Unaging or dying the elves were masters of the mysteries of the sky with the help of their intuitive knowledge, and to be a master of magic was the highest acclaim. One elf of the highest magic (Ruataesar – ‘star love seeker’ ,possibly a title added later to him.) spents decades looking into the influence of this new moon and eventually weaved a spell to open up their world to their homeland of Avernaith and met the beloved Queen Morwell. They sired a child and the child returned to Trinty Que as was so beautiful and powerful all chose her as their queen. Every 100 years Trinity Que has the Moonlight Bridge visit it and the Court of Stars holds a ball in the honor of the elves of Lorald, and all those who have descend from the first Queen Tialyth Lannaathrua (‘magic child daughter of the stars’). The god Nallandyr was called by the creator to watch over the moon make sure only the worthy crossed. Meanwhile the swinging original moon overhead played havok with the worlds animals, some say it created the first were creatures but there is no proof of this. To stop its devatating effecgt The Creator commanded Pelor o chase it unthinking somesay that he would never be allowed to stop once commanded and thus day, night and the Brothers Seasons were born. Some call this the beginning of time. AGE OF ASCENSION (16,000PR) (5th Age) The changing season and new weather unexperienced before affecs humans greatly, the men, who lived in the north, hmoe ot winter grew beardsm the women who lived in summers home, grew breast. One foolish human tried to pleased with the god winter for mercy but instead insited his wrath and eh alled his Ravages of Winter to hit upon man as well as the world and men and women begin to age from now on. This, as their promise from The Creator, does not effect the elves. Following in the Gods brings power to the still primitive humans, but those humans who were followed in turn grew in power also and the first demigods born or mortals rise in the form of Eros and Avon of the men and women respectively. The elves do not follow each other so fervently on their island and so no god rise from them. One cunning woman marshalled under Avon, wishing to best the men in battle uses their connection with the God Ehlonna, known friends with the mysteries elves, to somehow steal a bow, and they immitae an albeit crude version of there own. She was simply known as the Lily. Now with the women thinking they have the advantage they take to the first War in history of this size, the War of the Sexes. The Men come up with the Atlatl to try and contend wit the Bow but still they seem outmatched until the leaders Eros and Avon met on the dawn of the ultimate battle in the garden of Alavan and instead made an armistace. Though some are displeased by this many things change at this point for men and woman and they are gifted the power of procreation and birth if they live in unisone. This does not bother the elves as they can do this anyway. AGE OF ENLIGHTENMENT (12,000PR) (6th Age) The human races seems to dominate the world but they still seek answers and carry on searching the world following their enigmatic gods some suffering greatly. An angle of an unknown human god (some say The Creator Himself) reveals much of the secrets of the world to the humans, thus upsetting their natural evolution as The Creator wanted, but they use this and jump ahead in years of understanding building the first city Ybalionn in symbolism of this. With the understanding of copper comes many new weapons such as the axe and the elves watch as suddenly the forests are suddenly under threat from the ones who they are there to benefit and the elves have to step un their actions to protect the woods lands. Some elves grow in anger towards the humans for this and refuse to keep the pact of servitude towards these ignorant greedy beasts, and work to simply protect the forests. These elves are forever banished from Trinity Que for abanding the First Oath and became the human hating Wood Elves, living their own lives instead. Humans grow in numbers and force, creating the first Army and still fighting each other for no known reason as far as the elves can see. The few humans near the city of Ybalionn who respect the old ways of nature are driven out and head north calling themselves the Celts. Orcs seep back into the world and Corellon and Ehlonna ask the now god Avon to help in crafting rivers all over the world to help slow the orcs progress and contain them in areas. The humans on Ybalionn invent the wheel and it is at this time that Ehlonna gives up on the south and heads north. Mass killings and slaughter of the animals around by Yalionn result in the first leathers and hides and the elves start to lose respect for the humans more so. AGE OF UNREST (8,000PR) (7thAge) With a rise of demons some say spawned by the sins of Ybalionn itself, the city is destroyed but its influence spreads far and wide and forever reshapes the world, but the elves have their own problems. Somehow a demon of some power smuggles his way back into Trinity Que with some elves and learns of its location. Tricking the elves on the western coast into trying to lay a final all ending attack upon the floating orc island they damage the God-like Mythal that hides the island and forever those elves and their descendants must protect that west point on the west and thus beoem the embittered THE VERESTIERN (pronounced ver-EST-i-ern) or Western Elves (Peace Keeper Elves) It is only centuries later that they learn a demons was responsibly for this act but by then it is far to late for forgiveness. Other races such as goblins, gnomes and kobolds spread like a plague in the world of men and war is a constant thing between them and the humans and each other and demons. Tool of war such as the chariot and shield are devised by various empires thought-out the world. The elves worry for their cousins hidden in the forests through the world but know they cannot exceed their bounds, even when the few gods that seem to redeem human actions, Heirone and Aramar abandon their longstanding post of Antiok. No one knows why. It is around now that the first human to discover magic entirely on his own by simple accident while trying to make a concise and complete catalogue of the night sky. The elves keep an eye on him with their mysterious cousins of the Myst. Being of his own discovery they do not interefere but keep a watchful eye on him. It takes nearly a thousand years for these principles of ‘applied astronomy’ to resemble anything close to modern wizardry. AGE OF FORBIDDANCE (5,000PR) (8th Age) The armies the humans are amassing are like nothing ever seen beofe reven in Ybalionn, it is believed that the surprisingly absence Hextor is responsible for this. Races akin to human but with unbelievable power command the largest of these and call themselves Vampire. An elven princess calling herself Disaster while out protecting her forest starts teaching humans magic, and amassing large colleges of practitioners. Outraged the elven royal family send bladesingers to try and end this abdominal act only to learn that Diaster is in fact the child of an unknown human god of magic and more powerful than hoped. Noticing the close relations of Diaster family who had taken to secretive studins in the southern cave lands of Trinity Que and all thus been tainted for generations but human blood they were no longer declared true elves and forever forbidden to swim in the Trinity Falls or attend the Moon Light Bridge Event. Enjoying their segregasion they took to calling themselves THE SYTHIKA sidth-IKA (Southern Elves) or “Seeds of the Mighty One” As many believed they had god blood in them now. At the next arrival of the Moon Light Bridge it is learnt that for the last century none of the elves who had taken the Final Calling had arrived in Avernaith. One tribe of elves believed that they had stood back and watched the world fall apart for too long and that it was their responsibility to take affirmative action and secure the Last Lake wherever it may be. Fearing what had happened to the Verestiern elves when they had allowed such overt actions to be took it was aggred on an accepted exile, that these elves who walked in the grey area of the Oath never return but sacrifice themselves in their task to protect future elves who left on the Final Calling. Before they left they wrote down a strict rules known as the Scrolls of Order for those of their clans who did not go, so they might not allow another demon to breath through the Mythal. These elves dedicated their lives on watching these scrolls and became high intellectuals known as the THE VERESTIERN ver-EST-i-ern (Western Elves) known for their dedication to purity of the body. The “Grey Elves” as the clans who lefted were nick named took old pacts made with silver dragons to follow ones who were being called by the Last Lake and riding these dragons saw a great sea monster no lived in the Saroson sea somehow summon by the orcs to attack the elven lands they knew where lay now, but in their folly they could not control it and it destroyed their island too and devoured most their souls. Remaining in the sea it had for the last hundred years devoured all the elves that had passed by on the calling too. In an epic battle the sea monster god was destroyed but so were the souls on the Final Calling and so the elves travelled on to the northern human lands and made their first true contact with humans in an attempt to learn of other sightings of their kind who had come this way on the journey to the Last Lake. The humans found the elven language so lyrical and spellbinding that it was imitated forever more as song, and their movements of magic as dance. Over future generations of elves in contact with humans the elven language has toned down dividing common elve nwith ancient elven. For their years travel and information gathering on the sporadic sightings of the elves on their Final Journey the Grey elves shared knowledge of swords and bows with humans breathing the first sickles swords (primitive curved blades) and longbows that were sold in whole. THE FOLLOWING INFORMATION HAS ONLY BECOME COMMON KNOWLEDGE AMONG EVEN THE ELVES IN HE LAST DECADE The grey elf travellers were eventually led east to what were known as the Demon Lands of Darkness, where the last demons hid inside of people who lived savage and wild, most not of their own will. In great sympathy for these poor humans they saved as many as they could and took them with them so they could not get repossessed, little knowing that among them was the spider god, Lolth. The elves found what is now known as Hilsyren and the Lake of Divinity. Believing it to be the Last Lake they decided to build a new nation around it made of several cities and start to gain power from its energy not knowing they had inadvertently become the first mortal Ethosian, living in great cities of stone and teaching the humans their old ways and leaving them to survive in the beautiful wilds of Drorn. There presnce here greatly aggraved the drares who were in understanding this land was theirs alone (having taken it from the giants) and wars were fought. Ever since this dwarves have always hated elves. Something they had brought with them – or more correctly, the humans had brought –began to change the minds of one of their cities, Maerdaeavros and severe acts on their behalf resulted in the something never seen in all elven history – elf killing elf. AGE OF UNWANT (3,000 PR) (9th Age) These Kinslayer wars were so drastic that once it was discovered that the demon Lolth lurked in the residence of Maerdaeavros and had for over 600 years growing, they made a great sacrifice to make sure they would not return from underground where her kind ran to, and decided to leave this place realising the lake was not for their kind and had only brought damnation. They were never seen again. Some elves scholars beleive that the ones not turned did eventually find Avernaith but this is never talked about at the Moon Light Bridge Gathering so it is not known. Three things the Grey Elves did do was, give humans a creative soul, allow them to step out fo the forest so to speak and forever mentally scar humans subconscious to think of elves as snooty aloof beings with little emotion. Because elves emotions are far more subtle and not so fickle as humans it can seem like this but in truth they feel things far more deeply, they way that while an ocean can be raging on the surface and then calm the next it is always stiller yet more powerful the deeper you get. This is elves emotions to humans. As the humans seem to settle into a system of royalty and military titles throughout their lands the vampire nations such as Szantzay and Ny’sheeba can no long be overlooked by the elves. Elves join the fight against Szanzay with the humans in places like Dorginscel and Cleaverland adding weapons like Composite Bows and Short Swords to their arsenal. But the befefits of this are short lived when the Szantzay Empire steals the secret of steel possibly from greedy dwarven explorer leaving their hidden land. For the elven homeland it is more the vampire nation of Ny’Sheeba that concerns them. The pyramid building, slave using nation sought power close to the Age of Ascension, trying to make immortal gods out of their kings under the Empress Ny’Sheeba. It is said she learned of her doom from one of her kindred and had herself entombed alive so her death would not bring down her beloved nation. The elves of the homelands start patrolling the seas outmatching the pitiful human boats only for a short time after the ingenious creaturs turn them into new tools of battle over simple travel. Naval Warfare and piracy is created and the elves yet again regret showing the humans anyitnhg. Animals such as horses and elephant are used as slaves under the yoke of evil empires like never before as are fine arts like chainmail and even the first chemicals and acids. Szantzay represents leaps and bounds in human evolution all in the name of war and the elves fear it is due to its inhuman master an abomination they can see willunset the now sleeping Creator. In this time of war the battlefield looks far far different and the elves are no longer the undisputed masters of combat. Attempts to put an end to these vampire nations all fail, their only edge being the masters of magic, but fearful to spread that to the humans who only understand the basics taught by the dwindling Diasters Colleges. A human slave boy leads refugees out of a Szantzay prison camp and makes the impossibly journey across the Demon Lands of Darkness (now know as The Stretch) and rediscovers the Lake of Antiok. This is the foundation of Hilsyren. In fear of what the humans might unlock there it is decided to send one of the most elusive of the elven tribes to keep a watch on them, known only as the Myst elves with a secret origin of their own, they make slow and gradual contact with the humans there, setting up small cradles. The strong presence of the dwarves in this land makes it hard for them to be trusted though. Else where in the last few centuries Trinity Que started to make allies with what have been known as the Enlightened Lands such as Gausia, Ehloria and Arthland sharing much of their mysticism and thinking without a need to share their technology to detrimental effect. THE RECKONING Some believe it was the over powerful vampire lords themselves that evoked the wrath of The Creator but something disturbed Him whether it was this or a thousand other indiscretions against Him, and he called down the Loralac for Thirteen years. In this time Trinity Que’s nobilty were sent wholly back to Avernaith where they would watch to see the outcome with the father of their race Corellon. After its outcome they were sent back their island somewhat changed most notably the southern part of the isle that had be left behind to suffer the full brunt of the Reckoning. This left the Southern elves even more unstable as a race taking to god that had never been heard of before calling himself the King of the Third Eye, or Trianor. Most elves believed him a figment of the southern elves mass deluded consciousness as his priests had no powers. AGE OF ABANDONMENT (0-100QC) (10th Age) After the great Reckoning of the World the elves of TRINITY QUE were clearly divided, both socially and physically by the shifting landmasses. The north elves (the Narethesti,) believed the travesties that had hit their perfect land were due to the imperfections of the other elves. The eastern (Aeristi) elves kept too close to the remnant of the ancient Grey Elves believing their way purer, one of body and mind, over coming the whims of freedom. The western (Verestiern) were to scarred and bitter from their betrayal of the past and were to war-like, while the Southern (Sythika) were too touched by madness and inbreeding to even be recognised as elves by the rest. So the elven king of Trinity Que called for the Great Divide, to officially declare separatism for all the elven people. Now while many were in favour of this, some – most notably the elven hero Kethvara Amhel (“Wind Father Swantear”) – was friends and brother to many elves of the Que and believed this Divide would weaken their people more than and impurity of the elven blood Corellon Larethian had made so sacred. With many hundreds of elves behind him he contested the elven king Dethemar Selonavarvan (Eternally Honourable High Keeper of the Fathers Forest) for his rule. They both appealed for years to the people, but their opinioan was divided and so it was settled, Kathvaras people would seek out a new home in the world. He changed his name to Vanaithisar (“forest home seeker”) and his people became the Simaithiar (“north home seekers”) a proud miss match of northern, eastern, western and even southern elves. They sought out peaceful cohabitation with other races going further and further north through Ehloria and Arthland (too close to home), Lucana (too lawful) up to Adalancia past hostile dwarf settlements. The elves spend some time trying to aid the people around 100QC but found they drifted to far into depravity and started to find the elves presence too annoying and fueds started. In around 190QC the elves went north into more dangerous lands and came across Vashran learning the hard ways about dark magic and vile evil. In around 250QC the Simaithisar discovered their forgotten kin the Wood elves in the heartlands of Halnin’atiad and for some time tried to live in peace with them, mating, wedding and learning many of their customs. By after time the Wood or Sylvan elves didn’t like how the Simaithisar worked closely with the humans of Dorginscel and made them lose their fear of the woods that the Sylvan used to keep them away believing they might once again corrupt the tainted land they kept in balance and once again the Simaithisar were out of a home. Luckily at this time around 420QC the Three Princes of Eyshabreen were trying to settle in a land now plagued by dragons to the north. Some of them coming from Adalancia knew of the elves amazing talent of crafting magial items and so they went in search of them. They told them of their troubles and learnt of the elves and so made a pact that would give the elves a new home in their land with their own laws and rights if they would help them defeat the green, red, black and blue that held their new land. This they did and after many wars the princes took the land and the elves took a new home in their virgin woods the humans called Shabreena (meaning “Sun Riders Crafted Land” in crude elven) and their land Eyshabreen (meaning “Humans Land of the Sun Rider” again in crude elven) both referring to Pelor the most prominent god of their people. What the elves did not expect is to find something rather extraordinary, the ruins of the lost Grey Elf nation, over 5000 year old. Not only that but magic still lingered magic unknown to the elves of today but mastered by the Grey Elves and possible dangerous in the wrong hands. They knew they must learn more and so could not let the humans enter in case the wrong ones found out and that is why to this day they claim humans cannot enter their lands or interfere with their atunment, a half truth. Back in the homelands the Ny’Sheeba empire sat and grew then dwindled but something in the last hundred years has caused it to boil once more and start to extend its boundaries. This has been it is believed to agrivated the elves of Trinty Que to go to a full scale attack of their humans allies and thus permanently damage the Mythal that still partially hides the island from the outside world. All they know is that Ny’sheeba wants the elves advanced secrets of magic but for what end they are sure, so far their small scale assult upon the entroaching mpire has slowed its expansion into allied countries such as Uhmiran but something larger needs to be done to end this threat but without damaging the Mythal and becoming vulnerable to the world forever. 'Generations of the Elves' Over 22,000 years since the first Moon Bridging, there have only been 23 royal generations since the first elves met the eladrin. Other elves can trace back their blood lines to 49 generations on average since the very first settler elves from Avernaith. 25,000 years ago.